bleach_world_rpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Yuri Ryo
Yuri Ryo ist der derzeitige amtierende Primera (1te) Espada und darüber hinaus die Königin von Las Noches und Hueco Mundo. Auftreten/Aussehen Yuri ist wohl das Paradebeispiel für die neuen Espada, die neuen Herren von Las Noches, sie tritt beherrscht, erhaben und immer graziös auf. Zudem ist sie nicht mehr ganz so freundlich wie vorher, sie greift öfter zu Bestrafungen und auch Einschüchterungen. Yuri ist eine hoch gewachsene, junge Frau, mit üppigem Körperbau und trotz ihres recht weiblichen Körperbaus merkt man wie körperlich durchtrainiert diese Espada mittlerweile is. Seit neuem trägt sie wieder lange Haare, keine kurzen, und hat auch eine blasse Hautfarbe, welche jedoch nicht ungesund aussieht. Ebenfalls hat sich ihre Uniform geändert, diese wirkt nun majestätischer und angebrachter für ihre Position und nicht wie ihre ehemalige Uniform, die einzig auf den Kampf ausgelegt war. Geschichte Prae-RPG Chapter 1. A girl and a witch Yuris Vater war Großgrundbesitzer in der Ojin-Dynastie (ungefähr 240 bis 310 n. Chr.), der seinen Söhnen und seinen Töchtern, beste Ausbildungen in Kaligraphie, in Kendo und vielen anderen Dingen zuteil. Alle seine Kinder waren nicht nur Musterschüler, sondern hatten auch durch ihren Vater bestes Benehmen gelernt, doch Yuri stach hervor sie war oft krank und behauptete öfters Geister sehen zu können. Deswegen hatte Yuri nie wirklich viele Freunde in dem Dorf, wo sie und ihre Familie lebten. Doch dann starb ihr erster Bruder Yudo, als er mit Yuri spielte, sie spielten Fangen im Dorf und ihr Bruder stürzte von einer Klippe in ein Reisfeld und brach sich das Genick. Als ihr Vater es erfuhr schlug er sie nicht nur, nein er wollte sie sogar töten, doch ihr anderer Bruder Ninto beschütze sie, denn er hatte mitgespielt und wusste, das nicht wie ihr Vater es angenommen hatte sie ihn geschubst hätte, sondern es ein Unfall war, da Yudo nicht hingesehen hatte und aus versehen in Richtung Klippen gelaufen war. So verschonte ihr Vater sie, doch er sprach von dort an nur noch wenig mit seiner Tochter und im Dorf bezeichnete man sie von nun als Hexe und Mörderin, was Yuri im Alter von 12 Jahren schwer traf, doch ihr Bruder Ninto hielt zu ihr und durch ihre Gabe Geister zusehen wusste Yuri das ihr Bruder Yudo wenigstens nicht „weg“ war, sondern immer noch existierte. Doch auch ihre Mutter Akira distanzierte sich immer mehr von ihr, sie hatte Angst vor Yuri, weil diese immer öfters behauptet Geister zusehen und meinte Yudo wäre von einem Shinigami ins „Paradies“ gebracht worden, da die meisten Shinigamis für böse Geister hielten. Chapter 2. The girl will be adult Yuri lernte mit der Zeit das sie ihre Gabe Geister zusehen für sich behalten sollte und so stabilisierte sich das Verhältnis in der Familie wieder. Dann wurde Yuri auch schon bald 16 und sie fing an sich wieder besser mit ihrem Vater zu verstehen, sie wurde auch nicht mehr so oft krank und ihr Vater nahm sie und Ninto nun auch öfters zu Feiern oder Treffen mit den anderen Großgrundbesitzern mit. Auf einem dieser Treffen lernte sie Ashihei Tryou und seinen Sohn Astado Tryou kennen, einen anderen Großgrundbesitzer, dessen Sohn ein Samurai war, jedoch seinen Kriegsdienst abgebrochen hatte. Yuri hatte irgendwie etwas für Astado übrig, er war nett, hatte gutes benehmen und versuchte ihr den Hof zumachen. Es war ihr Anfangs zwar ein wenig unangenehm aber mit der Zeit fand sie es angenehm so umworben zu werden. Sie heiratete dann auch bald Astado und zog zu ihm in sein luxuriöses Haus, welches er für sie und sich bauen lassen, doch das Junge Glück sollte nicht lange wehren. Astado wurde vom Kaiser wieder in den Kriegsdienst einberufen und kam auch knapp zwei Monate wieder zu Yuri zurück, da er seine Aufgabe erledigt hatte und nun den Rang eines Generals bekleidete. Doch für irgendjemanden war Astado ein Dorn im Auge und er setzte Shinobi, Auftragskiller, auf seinen Kopf an und diese schafften es ihn mit einem Giftanschlag zutöten, sie vergifteten sein Essen mit Fingerhut, doch Yuri überlebte den Anschlag war am Boden zerstört, doch es sollte nicht das Ende sein. Ein Freund von Astado, Toshi der im Kampf sein Adjutant war, nahm sie bei sich auf und kümmerte sich um sie, da sie nicht zu ihrer Familie konnte, den ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder waren schon gestorben und ihr Vater musste damit klarkommen und er hatte noch andere Probleme. So lebte sie einige Jahre weiter bis sie 19 wurde. Einige Tage danach wurde Dorf wo sie mit Toshi, ihrem neuen Ehemann, jetzt lebte überfallen und getötet. Chapter 3. The live as a Soul Yuri schreckte als erstes auf als sie Als Seele mit durchtrennter Seelenkette neben ihrem Körper stand, sie wollte aufschreien, doch sie wusste ja durch die Erfahrung das sie Geister sehen konnte als sie lebte das es nicht zu ende war. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit um zutrauern, sie wollte Toshi suchen und als sie bei seiner Leiche ankam sah sie nur nach aus der Entfernung wie einige Hollows über die Seele ihres Mannes herfielen. Sie wusste war mit ihre passieren würde, wenn die Hollows sie sahen und daher floh sie, doch die Hollows hatten sie bereits bemerkt und folgten ihr. Dir Hollows stellten Yuri auf ihrer Flucht, doch es sollte ein Wunder geschehen, ein Shinigami tauchte im letzten Moment auf und vernichtetet die Hollows, doch Yuri war schon aus Angst das der Shinigami unterliegen könnte geflohen. Der Name des Shinigamis sollte jeder andere Shinigami und jede Seele in Rukongai kennen, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Der Captain-Commander war zu der Zeit noch ein junger, hübscher Mann aber nicht weniger mächtig, doch das konnte die verängstigte Yuri ja nicht wissen. So floh sie und wurde wieder von Hollows angegriffen, doch Yuri konnte die Hollows überzeugen und mit ihnen einen Pakt schließen. Sie verschlangen Yuri nicht dafür durften sie jede Seele und Shinigami der versuchte mit Yuri Kontakt aufzunehmen, töten und verschlingen. So überlebte Yuri einige Monate, doch was Yuri nicht wusste das sie sich von selbst in einen Hollow verwandeln würde, wenn sich ihre Seelenkette verzehrte und so geschah es eines Tages und die 19 jährige Yuri wurde zu einem Hollow. Chapter 4. A hollow but not a monster Doch verwunderlich nach ihrer Verwandelung in einen Hollow war es das sie ihre Erinnerungen und Gefühle behielt. Doch Yuri hatte Angst, sie war nun ein Hollow ein Monster der Art welches ihren Mann getötet hat. So etwas wollte sie nicht sein und so verschwand sie nach Hueco Mundo, da sie keine Menschen töten wollte verschlang sie bald ihre eigene Art. Daraus resultierte das sie sich alsbald in einem riesigen Fressgelage in einen Gillian verwandelte, doch sie sollte ihre Persönlichkeit nicht verlieren, ihr Überlebenswille war so stark das der Gillian der sie war bald anfing andere Gillians zu verschlingen und sie sich in einen Adjuchas verwandelte. Diesen Status hielt sie auch lange aufrecht da ein Instinkt ihr sagte sie müsse nur andere Adjuchas fressen. Ihr Leben mutierte zu einem einzigen Kampf ums Überleben und sie wurde immermächtiger umso öfters sie Adjuchas fraß, doch es reichte ihr nicht sie war zwar stark, aber sie wusste das diese stärke nicht das größte war. Doch irgendwann brach sie scheinbar eine Kraftgrenze, woraus resultierte das sie sich wieder veränderte , aber nicht in den, wie sich viele Hollows erwünschten, Vasto Lorde, sondern sie wurde ein Arrancar. Sie wurde nicht nur menschlicher, nein sie wusste sie war auch einem Shinigami ähnlicher geworden, den Wesen die sie seit der Sotaicho sie damals gerettet hatte immer bewunderte. Doch es war nicht alles sie ging immer öfters in die Menschenwelt (welche zu der Zeit etwa in der Renaissance war). Doch es nervte Yuri das die Menschen sie entweder nicht sehen konnten, bzw. nur wenige sie sehen konnten. So forschte sie nach und erschuf sich nach einiger Zeit einen Gigai, und vertrat sich immer öfters die Füße in der Menschenwelt, die sie Faszinierend fand. Die Entwicklung fand sie verblüffend und sie begann in der Menschenwelt Nachforschungen über die Shinigamis. Durch diese Nachforschungen reiste sie mitunter durch die halbe Welt, sie wohnte fast ein Jahrzehnt in Frankreich wo sie nur wenig Shinigamiaktivitäten feststellte, dann begab sie sich nach Amerika und schlussendlich kam sie wieder nach Japan. Wo sich ihrer Nachforschungen festfuhren für fast 600 Jahre. Chapter 5. A Shinigami in the hollow world Als sie dann nach fast einem Jahrhundert zurück nach Hueco Mundo kam, hatte sich hier viel verändert. Ein Shinigami war nach Hueco Mundo gekommen, sein Name war Aizen Sousuke. Und endlich sah Yuri ihre Chance, mehr über die Shinigami herauszufinden, so begab sie sich zu Aizens Hochburg die er so reizend „Las Noches“ getauft hatte. Sie wollte alles über die Shinigamis von ihm Wissen, doch er stellte eine Forderung, er würde es ihr erst verraten wenn sie eine seiner Espada geworden war. Doch da gab es ein Problem, nein es war nicht Yuri’s Stärke, sondern das alle Espadaplätze besetzt waren. Doch solange ging Yuri trainieren, sie wollte es schaffen egal wie und dann passierte es der Espada Quarta Ulquiorra Cifer verstarb und es fanden sich sofort Unmengen von Bewerbern an, die diesen Platz haben wollten, ebenso Yuri. Da Aizen sich nicht entscheiden konnte wer diesen Platz bekommen sollte, veranstaltet er ein kleines Turnier. Alle Bewerber sollten gegeneinander antreten und der letzte Überlebende sollte diesen Platz bekommen. Aus Angst zu sterben, verschwanden sofort fast die hälfte der Bewerber doch die andere Hälfte war unerschütterlich und jeder wollte um Leben und Tod diesen Platz haben, so entbrannte ein Kampf in Las Noches der Aizen wohl amüsieren sollte. Es war ein blutiger Kampf mit vielen starken Arrancar und so vergingen Tage die der Kampf andauerte. Am Ende standen sich 3 Arrancar gegenüber Yuri, Kunisada und Zetsubo. Allesamt wahren stark und der Kampf dauerte einen Tag, nach diesem ersten Tag wurde Kunisada von einem Cero Zetsubos vernichtet und von dem Arrancar, den Yuri zu schätzen gelernt hatte in dem Kampf, blieb nichts übrig. Zetsubo war stark, sehr stark, so stark das Yuri sogar Angst vor ihm hatte. Der Kampf ging weiter doch Yuri sollte nicht lange durchhalten, Zetsubos Reiatsu war viel größer als ihres, welches sie schon fast aufgebraucht hatte. So ging nach einigen Stunden Yuri zu Boden und grade als Zetsubo den Todesstoß ansetzte und zu gewinnen drohte, befreite Yuri ihre Wahrgestalt. Eine Gestalt die Yuri selbst nicht kannte, denn sie hatte diese noch nie benutzt. Das Reiatsu das sie dabei zum ersten Mal freisetzte war gewaltig und die macht die ihre Wahrgestalt beherbergte, schein auch Aizen zugefallen. Es waren nur Minuten die Yuri diese Gestalt befreit hatte doch Zetsubo war, nach diesen paar Minuten am Ende, er verlange sogar von ihr das sie ihn töten solle, dem kam sie nach und Aizen überrascht von ihrer Kraft verlieh ihr den Espada Quarta Rang. Quatro Espada Zeit Yuri Ryo wurde Quarta Espada als Las Noches noch von Aizen beherrscht wurde und bevor er in Karakura von den Shinigami besiegt wurde. Ihre Quarta Zeit war größtenteils unspektakulär. Sie verlor bei ihrer Ernennung zur Quarta einen Arm, welcher zuerst von Grisworld Gulch behandelt und später von Carmelio Alonzo regeneriert wurde. Carmelio nahm sie ihn ihre Fraccion auf, sowie den Vizard Luc Kojiro. Sie mass sie mit dem Quinta Espada Gabriel Arana, der Kampf wurde nie beendet, welcher später nach Aizens Niederlage als Primera zurückkehrte. Unter Gabriels Zeit ging sie gegen die Rebellenarmee aus Arrancar und Hollows namens Rikugun Kyofu vor, welche jedoch verschwanden. Dann verschwand Gabriel und Yuris Zeit der Herrschaft war angebrochen. Yuris Herrschaft Yuri ernannte sich mehr oder weniger selbst zur Primera Espada, da sie keiner wirklich herausforderte oder sich mit ihr messen konnte oder wollte. Einzig Ullic forderte sie heraus, er unterlag ihr jedoch und wurde jedoch für seine Stärke zum Quarta. In ihrer Herrschaft begann sie zunehmend Las Noches zu zivilisieren. Sie richtete eine grundlegende Struktur fest und verfasste Gesetze und reformierte das alte System grundlegend. Als letztes schloss sie ein Bündnis mit der Gotei 13. Fähigkeiten Resurreccion Ausruf: '"Zerstreue ... Lilith!" 'Aussehen Fähigkeiten: ''' : Yuri behält alle Fähigkeiten in abgeschwächter Form im versiegelten Uustand. : 1. "Disiparse": Diese Fähigkeit ist die Hauptfähigkeit von Yuri’s Resurrécion und defensiven Ursprunges. Übersetzt bedeutet Disiparse zerstreuen und das tut diese Fähigkeit auch, sie zerstreut die Kraft der Angriffe auf große Flächen. Die Energie/Kraft die bei einem Angriff auf Yuri trifft, wird beim auftreffen auf ihren Körper, wenn diese Fähigkeit aktiv ist, auf eine große Fläche hinter ihr zerstreut und dadurch unwirksam gemacht. Ein Nachteil dabei ist jedoch, dass der Angriff sie treffen muss, d.h. wenn der Gegner zum Beispiel ein Cero auf sie schießt und es Yuri trifft, wird diese Energie/Kraft zerstreut. Trifft es jedoch nicht und geht neben ihr im Sand hoch, kann Yuri die Energie/Kraft der Explosion nicht zerstreuen und nimmt daher schaden. Zudem kann sie diese Fähigkeit seit neustem zwar gegen alle Angriffe egal wie stark oder Schwach sie sind einsetzen, dies jedoch nur in bestimmten Intervallen. (1-mal Pro Post einen Angriff annullieren, Abgeschwächte Version in Normalform vorhanden, Abschwächung von Angriffen um ein „Level“, d.h. ein Schwerthieb der sonnst starke Verletzungen anrichtet, richtet nur eine leichte Verletzung an) : 2. '''"Disiparse Maxima": Eine stärkere Variante ihres normalen Disiparse, welche nun flächen deckend wirkt. Sie erzeugt dabei eine „Mauer der Zerstreuung“ vor sich, welche jeden Angriff flächen deckend annulliert. Diese Zerstreuungsmauer isst dabei gut 200m² groß und zerstreut alles was auf sie prallt. Jedoch gelten die gleichen Nachteile wie bei Disiparse, geht z.b. das Cero vor der Mauer hoch wird die Kraft der Explosion nicht zerstreut, weil sie ja schon großflächig wirkt. Zudem kann sie diese Form des Disiparse nur in großen Intervallen benutzen und hat nach der Benutzung eine „Abkühlzeit“, in welcher sie das normale Disiparse nicht benutzen kann. (1-mal pro Post Angriffe auf großer Fläche annullieren, Cooldownzeit von 4 Post, kann 2 Posts lang nach der Benutzung kein Disiparse benutzen.) : 3. "Concentrar": Diese Fähigkeit hängt direkt mit der Fähigkeit Disiparse zusammen, denn es handelt sich dabei um die gleiche Fähigkeit nur umgekehrt. Denn hierbei konzentriert sie eine Energie/Kraft auf einen Punkt, anstatt sie zu zerstreuen, wodurch Angriffe an Kraft gewinnen, da viel mehr ihrer Energie/Kraft auf einem Punkt gesammelt oder gewirkt wird. Die Energie/Kraft dieser Angriffe lässt sich dabei jedoch nicht ins unendliche steigern, da diese Energie nur um das zehnfache komprimiert werden kann, diese Komprimierung hat jedoch zur folge das die Angriffe in ihrer Form instabil werden. D.h. komprimiert sie ein Cero mit dem Durchmesser 3m zusammen, so wird seine Form instabil und das kleinste Hindernis, wie ein Stein der in das Cero geworfen wird, würde es auslösen. Oder sie komprimiert die Energie eines Schlages der eine Fläche von 35cm² treffen würde auf 10cm², so würde die Energie die auf die Fläche wirkt größer sein und größeren Schaden anrichten, jedoch auf einer kleineren Fläche. (Diese Fähigkeit besitzt sie auch in normaler Form, nur in einem abgeschwächten und passiven Zustand, wodurch die Kraft ihrer Ceros und Bara stärker ist. (Standartmässig erhöht diese Fähigkeit in Normalform die Stärke eines Ceros um 50% auf 150% Stärke und in Releaseform um 100% auf 200%. Zusätzlich kommen pro Komprimierungsstufe 0,25 Cerostärke hinzu, Max. Komprimierungsstufe 6 D.h. Yuri kann auf alle Techniken 6x0,25 Cerostärke maximal hinzufügen = +1,5 Cerostärke als Maximumbonus. ) Stärkesteigerung: ''' : 1. "Limitless Strength": Was sollte man anderes erwarten von der neuen Espada Primera und das auch noch in ihrer Resurrécion? Oh ja eine Stärke die nahe zu grenzenlos scheint, aber auch nur scheint. Der Grund für ihre wachsende Stärke ist die Fähigkeit „Concentrar“ welche allen ihren Hieben noch mehr Kraft verleiht und es daher so scheint als habe sie unlimitierte körperliche Kräfte. Dies ist jedoch nur eine Illusion der Sinne, um Grunde liegt der erhöhte Schaden nur daran das der Gegner mehr Schaden auf einem Punkt erhält und daher die gesammelte Energie eines jeden Schlages auf den Gegner trifft, anstatt an Reibung und andere Physikalische Gesetze verloren zu gehen. : 2. "Limitless Strength": Yuri ist zwar nicht schnell mit ihrem Sonido unterwegs, das hält sie jedoch nicht auf schnell zu sein. Wie schon in als Vasto Lorde, hat Yuri in ihrer Resurrécion Flügel, welche ihr einen enormen Geschwindigkeitsschub geben. Zusätzlich bekommt sie durch Concentrar einen Beschleunigungsbonus, da sie sich bei ihren Bewegungen durch die konzentierte Kraft stärker abstoßen kann. : 3. "Unreachable Hollow Arts": Durch besondere Fähigkeiten ihrer Resurrécion, ist sie in diesem Bereich unerreichbar, da diese Fähigkeiten sich besonders zu Verstärkung der Hollow Arts eignen. So haben Cero’s und Baras, welche Yuri abfeuert, die doppelte Stärke, wie bei normalen Arrancar, und sollte sie diese Ceros noch weiter komprimieren, kann sie in ganz andere Kräfte Dimensionen vorstoßen. : 4. "Light Hierro": Durch ihre Fähigkeit Concentrar wird ein kleiner Teil ihres Reiatsus als Nebenwirkung in ihrer Haut konzentriert. Dies führt zu der erfreulichen Nebenwirkung, dass bei ihr eine Art Hierro Effekt einsetzt. Dieser Effekt ist nicht besonders stark, jedoch für sie sehr erfreulich da sie so nun neben Disiparse ebenfalls eine kleine Defensiv Fähigkeit besitzt. Dies führt dazu, dass leichteste Verletzungen, welche nicht durch ihr Reiatsu schon aufgehoben werden, an dem Hierro Effekt abprallen. (Schürfwunden, Kratzer und andere leichte Verletzungen werden annulliert, nur geringe bis gar keine Auswirkung auf ernsthafte Angriffe) 'Techniken: ' : 1. "Cero Infinitos": Dies ist eine Cero Art welche nur von Yuri angewendet kann, da diese Technik nur mit den Fähigkeiten ihrer Resurrécion erzeugt werden kann. Das „unendliche“ Cero, ist eine der gefährlichsten und abartigsten Cero Arten die existiert, da es stärker ist als alles was zuvor gesehen worden war. Diese Cero Art wird Mithilfe ihrer Fähigkeit „Concentrar” erzeugt und ist die wohl stärkst komprimierteste Form eines Ceros die existiert. Dabei werden die Spiritpartikel eines Ceros so stark komprimiert, dass diese auf Atomarer Ebene fusionieren und eine Anomalie bilden, welche alle ungebundenen Spiritpartikel dazu zwingt in diese „Reaktion“ mit einzufließen. Wird dieses Cero abgefeuert werden dabei infernalische Kräfte frei, welche alles auf seinem Weg, egal welche defensiven Fähigkeiten dieses Objekt schützt, vernichten. Dabei wird das Cero nicht wie das normale Cero sichtbar, da es als gleißender Lichtstrahl entladen wird, sondern wird nur an den Rändern durch schimmern der Luft wahrnehmbar, als würde die Luft stark erwärmt. (Effektiv gegen alles, zerschmettert auch starke Bakudou, Cerostärke 8,5) als Vergleich: Grimmjows Cero: Stärke 1 Ubicuo: Stärke 1,25 Yuri’s Normalform Cero: Stärke 1,5 Ulquiorra's Oscuro: Stärke 1,75 Yuri’s Releaseform Cero: Stärke 2 Grimmjow's Gran Rey: Stärke 3,5 Yuri’s Oscuro: Stärke 3,5 Yuri's Gran Rey Cero [Normalform: Stärke 5,25 Infinitos: Stärke 8,5 ] *Definition „ungebundene Spiritpartikel“ Mit ungebundenen Spiritpartikeln ist gemeint, dass eben diese Spiritpartikel nicht an irgendein Objekt, wie ein Haus oder sogar einen Shinigami gebunden sind. Als gebundene Spiritpartikel könnte man also Partikel bezeichnen, deren Struktur zu einem Wesen oder Objekt gehören. Ungebundene Partikel sind diese, welche in z.b. in der Atmosphäre Hueco Mundos herum „fliegen“ und notfalls von Hollows als Nahrung genutzt werden können. : 2. "Cero Ubicuo": Diese Cero Art kann ebenfalls nur von Yuri angewendet werden, weil es dazu ebenfalls die Fähigkeiten ihrer Resurrécion benötigt. Dieses Art des Ceros kann man ebenfalls als „Cero Wand“ bezeichnen, was es im Grunde genommen auch ist. Dabei benötigt ist die Fähigkeit „Disiparse“, welche es Yuri ermöglicht das Cero auf seine Fläche zu streuen, welch sie hierbei so gleichmäßig tut, das dieses Cero weiterhin erhalten bleibt, jedoch wenn es abgefeuert wird, als eine Art Wand erscheint. Die Größe dieses Ceros ist begrenzt auf 100 m² und entspricht wegen der Fläche nicht ganz der Kraft eines normalen Ceros, welches Yuri normalerweise entfesselt, da die Kraft auf eine viel größere Fläche verteilt wird. Daher ist dieses Cero als Angriff auf einzelne Zeile ziemlich ineffektiv, ist jedoch, wenn man große Mengen an Gegnern hat sehr effektiv und besitzt eine hohe Mann-Stör-Wirkung, da das ausweichen sehr schwer ist und man diesen Angriff hinnehmen muss. (Flächenwirkendes Cero, hohe Mann-Stör-Wirkung, geringe Ausweichchance, Cerostärke 1,25) Stärken *'Master Hollow Arts Combatant: '''Durch eine abgeschwächte Fähigkeit ihrer Wahrenform, sind ihr Bara und ihr Cero stärker als normal, vorallem bei ihrem Bara merkt man diese Veränderung sehr, das es stärker ist als Normal (In etwa doppelt so stark wie normal, wenn sie releast, ohne Release anderthalbfach so stark.) Ihr Cero und ihr Bara haben die Farbe grün. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Yuri hat ihr Zanjutsu als Arrancar soweit trainiert das sie damit in neue Welten aufgestiegen ist. Im reinen Kampf mit Schwert könnte sie jeden Captain der Gotei 13 übertreffen, und ist damit in so gut geworden das man sie wahrlich als die größte Schwertkämpferin des Espada bezeichnen kann. *'Immense Strength: Was sollte man anderes erwarten von der neuen Espada Primera als eine gewaltige Stärke? Genau eine noch gewaltigere Stärke, sie kann von der Stärke her mit dem ehemaligen Sotaicho Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto mithalten und so kann sie mit ihren Hieben gewaltigen Schaden anrichten. Knochen brechen unter ihren Hieben wie Zweige und selbst das beste Hierro wird so gut wie ineffektiv bei dieser Kraft. *'Keen Intellect: '''Yuri ist zu alldem noch sehr intelligent und besitzt ein photographisches Gedächtnis. Sie kann sehr schnell und gut kombinieren, und ist allgemein eine gute Denkerin, sie kann jedoch nicht mit irgendwelchen Forschern mithalten. Schwächen *'Low Hierro: 'Yuri beherrschet die Hollowfähigkeit Hierro nicht, da sie die eiserne haut eines Hollows nicht brauchte, ist diese im Laufe ihrer Evolution verkümmert. Aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeit in der Resurrécion, brauchte sie Hierro auch nie, es ist jedoch trotzdem ein Nachteil, da ein Treffer für sie außerhalb der Resurrécion immer ein Treffer ist und sie diesen nicht durch Hierro annullieren kann. *'Sonido: 'Yuri ist nur minder geübt in Sonido und nur aufgrund ihres großen Reiatsu wirklich schnell damit, das heißt jeder der nur etwas Geschick in dieser Schritttechnik aufweißt kann ohne weiteres mit ihr mithalten. Aufgrund ihres großen Reiatsus kriegt die Primera nur eine schnelle Beschleunigung hin, welche so schnell ist das Lenken total unmöglich ist, daher muss sie die Richtung schon am Anfang einschlagen, ansonsten landet sie in einer Wand oder nicht da wo sie will. *'Pesquisa: '''Die Hollowfähigkeit der Reiatsuaufspürung, ist bei ihr nicht grade das was man als ausgeprägt bezeichnen sollte, sondern recht verkümmert. Auf kurz oder lang ist sie nur bei Reiatsuquellen dazu in der Lage diese aufzuspüren, solange sie dieses nicht unterdrücken. Auch ist es schwer für sie die Entfernung zu diesen Quellen einzuschätzen, so kommt es sehr oft vor das sie sich um große Strecken z.b. 1 km um 200m verschätzt. Kategorie:Espada Kategorie:Arrancar Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Las Noches